ortadunyafandomcom-20200213-history
J.R.R. Tolkien
John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (kısaca Ronald; d. Güney Afrika, 3 Ocak 1892 - ö. İngiltere, 2 Eylül 1973) en iyi Hobbit ve devamı olan Yüzüklerin Efendisi'nin yazarı olarak bilinir. 1925'ten 1945'e kadar Oxford'da Anglo-Saxon dili profesörü ve 1945'ten 1959'a kadar Oxford'da da İngilizce çalışmaları (İngiliz dili ve edebiyatı) yaptı. Güçlü bir Roma Katoliği idi. Tolkien, edebiyat tartışma grubu The Inklings'de üyeliği paylaştığı C.S. Lewis'in yakın bir arkadaşıydı. Hobbit 'e (The Hobbit) ve Yüzüklerin Efendisi ne (The Lord of the Rings) ek olarak, Tolkien'in yayımlanan kurgusu Silmarillion ve ölümünden sonra yayınlanan Legendarium adını verdiği, özellikle Arda ve Orta Dünya (middangeard isminden gelmektedir, insanlar tarafından yaşanabilir topraklar) olarak adlandırılan, dünyanın uzak geçmişinin kurgusal bir mitolojisi olan kitapları içerir. Bu eserlerin çoğu, oğlu Christopher Tolkien tarafından Tolkien'in notlarından derlenmiştir. Tolkien'in eserlerinin kalıcı popülaritesi ve etkisi onu "modern yüksek fantazi tarzın babası" olarak belirlemiştir. Tolkien'in yayınlanmış diğer kurgusu, aslında çocuklarına anlatılan ve doğrudan legendarium ile ilgili olmayan hikayelerin uyarlamalarını içerir. Edebi eserinin önemi, onlarca "Tolkien bursu" yarattı ve Batı dünyasında araştırmalara neden oldu, ve birçok bilim adamı ve meraklılar tarafından ikincil literatürün kayda değer bir sonucu ortaya çıktı. Tolkien Ailesi Bilindiği kadarıyla, Tolkien'in atalarının çoğu, zanaatkarlardı. Tolkien ailesinin kökleri Saksonya'ya (Almanya) uzansa da onsekizinci yüzyıldan beri İngiltere'de yaşamaktadırlar. Tolkien soyadı Tollkiehn'den (yani, Alman tollkühn, "foolhardy", kelimenin tam anlamıyla "insane (ly) -brave" den, etimolojik İngilizce tercümesi dull-keen, oxymoron'un edebi çevirisi) den gelmektedir. The Notion Club Papers'daki iki karaktere ait Rashbold soyadı bunun için bir ipucudur. Biyografi Çocukluk Dönemi Tolkien, 3 Ocak 1892'de, Güney Afrika'daki Turuncu Özgür Devlet'teki Bloemfontein'de (şimdi Özgür Devlet), bir İngiliz banka müdürü olan Arthur Tolkien ve eşi Mabel, née Suffield (1870-1904)'in çocuğu olarak dünyaya geldi. Afrika'da yaşarken, -daha sonra hikayelerinde paralellik gösterecek bir olay olan- bahçede büyük bir tarantula tarafından ısırıldı. Tolkien üç yaşındayken uzun bir aile ziyareti olması niyetiyle annesi ve kardeşiyle birlikte İngiltere'ye gitti. Ancak babası, Güney Afrika'da romatizmal ateş nedeniyle yanlarına gelmeden önce öldü. Bu durum aileyi gelirsiz bıraktı, bu yüzden Tolkien'in annesi çocuklarıyla birlikte Birmingham, İngiltere'de yaşayan ailesinin yanına yerleşti. Kısa süre sonra 1896'da, daha sonra Birmingham'a eklenmiş bir Worcestershire köyü olan Sarehole'a (şimdi Hall Green'de) taşındılar. Daha sonra kitaplarındaki sahnelere ilham verecek olan; Sarehole Değirmeni, Moseley Bog, Clent Tepeleri, Lickey Tepeleri'ni ayrıca Bromsgrove, Alcester, Alvechurch gibi diğer Worcestershire kasabalarını ve adını kurgusunda kullandığı teyzesinin Bag End çiftliği keşfetmekten keyif alıyordu. 'in J.R.R. Tolkien - A Biography kitabından')']] Mabel iki oğluna ders verdi ve Ronald, ailede zeki bir öğrenci olarak biliniyordu. Annesi ona botanik öğretmişti ve genç Tolkien manzaralar ve ağaçlar çizmeyi severdi. Ancak en sevdiği dersler dillerle ilgiliydi ve annesi ona Latince'nin ilkelerini öğretti. Dört yaşında okuyabiliyor ve akıcı bir şekilde yazabiliyordu. Daha sonra Birmingham'daki King Edward's Okulu'na girdi.Burada öğrenci iken Kral George V'in taç giyme geçit töreni için, "Buckingham Sarayı'nın kapılarının hemen dışına yerleştirilen" rotayı düzenlemeye yardımcı oldu. Daha sonra Oxford'daki St. Philip Okulu ve Exter College'a katıldı. Annesi, Baptist ailesinin protesto etmesine rağmen 1900 yılında Roma Katolikliğine geçti. 1904 te Tolkien oniki yaşındayken sonradan kiraladıkları Rednal'deki Fern Cottage'da diyabetten öldü. Tolkien hayatının geri kalanında annesinin inancı için şehit olduğunu hissetti ve bunun kendi katolik inancı üzerinde derin bir etkisi oldu. Tolkien'in dini inancı, C.S. Lewis'in Hristiyanlık inancında etkili oldu, ancak Lewis'in Anglikanizmi seçmesi onu hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. Daha sonraki yetimhane yıllarında Birmingham Edrabaston bölgesinde, Birmingham Oratory'sinden Peder Francis Xavier Morgan tarafından büyütüldü. Orada eserlerinde bulunan karanlık kulelere ilham verebilecek olan Perrot's Folly ve Victorian tarzdaki Edrabaston su kulesinin gölgesinde büyüdü. Diğer bir güçlü etki, Edward Burne-Jones ve Pre-Raphaelite Kardeşliğinin romantik ortaçağ tablolarıydı. Birmingham Müzesi ve Sanat Galerisi, dünyaca ünlü geniş bir eser koleksiyonuna sahiptir ve 1908'den beri halka açık sergilenmiştir. Gençlik Dönemi Tolkien 16 yaşında kendisinden üç yıl kıdemli Edith Mary Bratt ile tanıştı ve ona aşık oldu. Peder Francis yirmi bir yaşına gelene kadar onunla görüşmesini, konuşmasını ve hatta ona eşlik etmesini yasakladı. Bu yasağa uyduğunu mektubunda belirtmiştir. 'in J.R.R. Tolkien - A Biography kitabından')']]1911 de 19 yaşındayken, Birmingham'daki King Edward's Okulunda okuduğu sırada Rob Gilson, Geoffrey Smith ve Christopher Wiseman adında üç arkadaşıyla beraber "Tea Club and Barrovian Society" adında (okulun yakınındaki Barrow Mağazalarında ve yasadışı olarak okul kütüphanesinde çay içme düşkünlüğüne hitap eden "Çay Kulübü ve Barrovian Topluluğu") yarı gizli bir topluluk kurdu. Okuldan ayrıldıktan sonra üyeler irtibatta kaldı ve Aralık 1914'te Londra'da Wiseman'ın evinde bir "Konsey" düzenlediler. Tolkien'e göre, bu toplantının sonucu, şiir yazmaya olan güçlü bir bağlılıktı. 1911 yazında Tolkien İsviçre'ye tatile gitti. 1968 tarihli mektubunda, Bilbo'nun Dumanlı Dağlar (Misty Mountains)'daki macerasının kendi ekibi ile Interlaken'den Lauterbrunnen'e yaptıkları 12 yürüyüş ve Mürren'in ötesindeki dağlarda yaptıkları kamp macerasına dayandığını belirtmiştir. Elli yedi yıl sonra , Jungfrau ve Siilberhorn'un sonsuz karlarının manzarasını bıraktığı için pişmanlığını hatırladığını belirtmiştir. ("Hayallerimin Silvertine'i (Celebdil )").Gezilerinde Kleine Scheidegg'den Grindelwald'a, Grosse Scheidegg'den Meiringen'e gittiler. Grimsel Geçidi ve üst Valais boyunca Brig'a, Aletsch buzulu ve Zermatt'a devam ettiler. Genç Yetişkinlik Dönemi 'ın Biyografisinden)]]Yirmi birinci doğum gününün akşamı Tolkien, Edith'e aşkını yazdı ve onunla evlenmesini istedi. Edith çoktan nişanlandığını ancak Tolkien'in onu unuttuğuna inandığı için böyle yaptığını söyledi. İkili bir araya geldi ve bir demiryolu viyadükünün altında aşklarını yenilediler. Edith yüzüğünü geri verdi ve bunun yerine Tolkien'le evlenmeyi seçti. Daha sonra Edith Tolkien'in ısrarı ile katolikliğe geçti. Ocak 1913'te Birmingham'da nişanlandılar ve 22 Mart 1916'da Warwick, İngiltere'de evlendiler. Çocukluk çağı manzara sevgisi ile 1914'te Cornwall'u ziyaret etti ve tekil Cornish kıyı şeridi ve denizinden derinden etkilendiği söylendi. Oxford Üniversitesi'nden (Exeter College, Oxford) 1915'te İngilizce dilinde birincilik ile mezun olduktan sonra Tolkien, Birinci Dünya Savaşı'nda İngiliz Ordusu'nun saflarına katıldı ve Lancashire Fusiliers'in on birinci taburunda ikinci teğmen olarak görev yaptı. Taburu, 1916'da Fransa'ya taşındı. Tolkien, Somme Savaşı sırasında bir iletişim subayı olarak görev yaptı ve 27 Ekim'de hendek çatışmaları sırasında yaralanması üzerine 8 Kasım'da İngiltere'ye geri gönderildi. Savaşta askerlerin birçoğunun yanı sıra en yakın arkadaşlarının birçoğu öldürüldü. İngiltere, Staffordshire, Great Haywood'da bir kulübede yaşadığı dönemde Gondolinin Düşüşünden ( The Fall of Gondolin) başlayarak Kayıp Masallar Kitabı (The Book of Lost Tales) adını verdiği şey üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. 1917 ve 1918 boyunca hastalıkları tekrarlanmaya devam etti, ancak çeşitli kamplarda ev hizmeti yapmak için yeterince iyileşti ve teğmenliğe terfi etti. Kingston Hull'a yerleştirildiğinde bir gün o ve Edith yakındaki Roos'taki ormanda yürüdü ve Edith onun için kalın bir baldıran korusunda dans etmeye başladı; “Baldıranın büyüdüğü bir ormanda, beyaz çiçeklerden oluşan bir denizde yürüdük”. Bu olay, Beren ve Lúthien’in birlikteliğine ilham verdi ve Tolkien genellikle Edith’i Lúthien olarak adlandırdı. Çalışma Hayatı Tolkien'in I. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonraki ilk sivil işi Oxford İngilizce Sözlüğü'ndeydi. 1920'de Leeds Üniversitesi'nde İngilizce dilinde okutman olarak görev aldı ve 1924'te orada profesör oldu. Ardından 1925'te Oxford'a Pembroke Koleji'nde Anglo-Saxon profesörü olarak döndü. Tolkien ve Edith'in dört çocuğu vardı: John Francis Reuel (17 Kasım 1917 - 22 Ocak 2003), Michael Hilary Reuel (Ekim 1920–1984), Christopher John Reuel (1924) ve Priscilla Anne Reuel (1929). Tolkien, 1928'de Gloucestershire'daki Lydney Park'taki bir Roma Asklepion'unun (tapınak) ortaya çıkmasında Sir Mortimer Wheeler'a yardım etti. Pembroke'da bulunduğu süre boyunca Tolkien, Hobbit 'i ve Yüzüklerin Efendisi 'nin ilk iki cildini yazdı. Tolkien'in akademik yayınlarından, 1936'daki “Beowulf: Canavarlar ve Eleştirmenler” dersi, Beowulf araştırması üzerinde kalıcı bir etkiye sahipti. Lewis E. Nicholson, Tolkien'in Beowulf hakkında yazdığı makalenin, Tolkien’in, eserin şiirsel doğasının önceliğini tamamen dilsel unsurlar olarak tanımladığını belirttiğine dikkat çekerek, “Beowulfian eleştirisinde yaygın olarak kabul gördüğünü” belirtti. Ayrıca ünlü makalesinde “Beowulf benim en değerli kaynaklarım arasında…” diyerek Beowulf'a ne kadar saygılı olduğunu belirtmiştir. Ve gerçekten de Yüzüklerin Efendisi'nde Beowulf'un birçok etkisi bulunmaktadır. 1945'te Oxford Merton Koleji'ne taşındı ve Merton İngiliz Dili ve Edebiyatı Profesörü oldu. 1959'da emekli olana kadar orada görevine devam etti. Tolkien 1948'de Yüzüklerin Efendisini tamamladı. 1950'lerde Tolkien, uzun akademik tatillerinin çoğunu oğlu John Francis'in evinde Stoke-on-Trent'de geçirdi. Tolkien, sanayileşmenin İngiliz kırsalındaki yan etkilerinden hoşlanmıyordu. Yetişkin hayatının büyük bölümünde bisiklet sürmeyi tercih etmiş ve otomobillerden kaçmıştı. Bu tutum, Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ndeki Shire'ın zorla sanayileşmesi gibi çalışmalarının bazı bölümlerinden anlaşılabilir. W.H. Auden, bir muhabir ve uzun zamandır Tolkien'in arkadaşlarından biriydi. Auden Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ne hayrandı ve çalışmayı öven en önemli erken eleştirmenler arasındaydı. Tolkien 1971 tarihli bir mektubunda şöyle diyordu, " son yıllarda Auden'e oldukça borçluyum. Bana ve çalışmalarıma olan ilgisi baş teşfiklerimden biriydi. En başından beri yaptığım şey populer bir şey olmamasına rağmen bana çok iyi eleştiriler, bildirimler yaptı, mektuplar gönderdi. Aslında küçümsedi". Emeklilik ve Yaşlılık Dönemi Emekli hayatı boyunca, 1959'dan 1973'teki ölümüne kadar Tolkien, giderek artan bir biçimde halkın dikkatii çekmiş ve edebi şöhretine ulaşmıştır. Kitaplarının satışı o kadar kârlıydı ki Tolkien erken emekliliğini almadığı için pişmanlık duyuyordu. İlk başta okuyucu sorgulamalarına hevesli cevaplar yazarken, özellikle ABD'deki hippy hareketi içinde, ortaya çıkan Tolkien fandomu konusunda giderek daha fazla şüphelenmeye başladı. 1972 tarihli bir mektubunda, kült bir figür haline geldiğini söyler, ancak şunu kabul eder: : çok mütevazı bir idolün burnu bile (Chu-Bu'dan daha genç ve Sheemish'ten daha büyük değil) , tütsü kokusuyla tamamen dengesiz kalamaz!. Hayranların ilgisi o kadar yoğunlaştı ki Tolkien telefon numarasını halka açık dizinden çıkarmak zorunda kaldı ve sonunda o ve Edith güney sahilinde Bournemouth'a taşındı. Tolkien 28 Mart 1972'de Buckingham Sarayı'nda Kraliçe II. Elizabeth tarafından Britanya İmparatorluk Nişanı aldı. Edith Tolkien 29 Kasım 1971'de seksen iki yaşında öldü ve Tolkien, Oxford'da Wolvercote Mezarlığı'ndaki mezar taşına eşi için Lúthien adını yazdırdı. Tolkien, 2 Eylül 1973'te, 81 yaşında öldüğünde, aynı mezara gömüldü ve mezar taşına Beren adı yazıldı. Mezar taşında şu şekilde yazmaktadır : Edith Mary Tolkien, Lúthien, 1889 - 1971 John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, Beren, 1892–1973 Sonradan Tolkien adını alan yerler, Eastbourne, East Sussex'deki Tolkien Yolu ve the asteroid 2675 Tolkien'dir. Stoke-on-Trent'deki Tolkien Yolu'nun ismi yakınlardaki Melekler Meryem Ana Katolik Kilisesi ve Zincirlerdeki Aziz Peter Katolik Kilisesi'nden sorumlu rahip olan Tolkien'in oğlu Peder John Francis Tolkien'den alınmıştır. Yazarlık Dönemi Birinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında hastalıktan kurtulurken yazılan Kayıp Masallar Kitabı ile başlayarak, Tolkien, legendarium 'un ilk ardışık taslaklarında yeniden kullanılacak çeşitli temalar tasarladı. En göze çarpan iki hikaye, Beren ve Lúthien 'in ve İlk Çağ da Túrin Turambar 'ın hikayeleri, uzun anlatı şiirlerine (Beleriand Lays dergisinde yayınlandı) iletildi. Tolkien, bu şiirlerin temsil etmesi amaçlanan mitolojinin kısa bir özetini yazdı ve bu özet sonunda, Tolkien'in üç kez başladığı ancak hiç yayınlanmadığı epik bir tarih olan Silmarillion 'a dönüştü. Başlangıçta Yüzüklerin Efendisi ile birlikte yayınlanacaktı, ancak savaş sonrası yıllarda baskı maliyetleri çok yüksekti, daha sonra Yüzüklerin Efendisi'nin üç kitapta yayınlanmasına yol açtı. Bu sürekli yeniden yazma hikayesi Orta Dünya Tarihi serisinde anlatılmaktadır. 1936'dan sonra, Atlantis efsanesinden esinlenilmiş olan Númenor'un Düşüşü hikayesini içerecek şekilde bu çerçeveyi genişletmeye başladı. Tolkien, Anglo-Saxon edebiyatı, Cermen ve İskandinav mitolojileri, Fin mitolojisi, İncil ve Yunan mitolojisinden güçlü bir şekilde etkilenmiştir. Tolkien'in öyküleri için kaynak olarak belirtilen eserler arasında Beowulf, Kalevala, Şiirsel Edda, Volsunga destanı ve Hervarar destanı yer almaktadır. Tolkien, Homer, Oedipus ve Kalevala'yı, bazı öykülerinde ve fikirlerinde etki veya kaynak olarak kabul etti. Alıntıları aynı zamanda sayısız Orta İngiliz eseri ve şiirinden geldi. Yazısı üzerinde önemli bir felsefi etki, Kral Alfred'in Boethius'un Felsefe Konsolosluğu'nu Boethius'un Örtüleri olarak bilinen Anglo-Saxon versiyonudur. Frodo , Ağaçsakal (Treebeard) ve Elrond gibi Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ndeki karakterler göze çarpan bir şekilde Boethian izlenimi vermektedir. Mitolojik kompozisyonlarına ek olarak, Tolkien çocuklarını eğlendirmek için fantazi hikayeler icat etmekten hoşlanıyordu. Noel Baba'dan yıllık Noel mektupları yazdı ve bir dizi kısa öykü hazırladı (daha sonra Noel Baba Mektupları olarak derlendi ve yayınlandı). Diğer öyküleri Mr.Bliss, Roverandom, Smith of Wootton Major, Farmer Giles of Ham ve Leaf by Niggle'''ı içerir. Örneğin Hobbit gibi, Roverandom ve Smith of Wootton Major'dan legendarium için fikirler almıştır. Leaf by Niggle "çok küçük bir adam" olan Niggle'ın sonunda bir ağaç olana kadar yaprakları boyamaya devam ettiği otobiyografik bir eser gibi görünmektedir. Tolkien, kurgusal hikayelerinin popüler olmasını beklemiyordu, ancak C.S. Lewis tarafından 1937'de Hobbit adlı kendi çocukları için yazdığı bir kitabı yayınlamaya ikna edildi. Bununla birlikte, kitap yetişkin okuyucuları da çekti ve yayıncı Allen & Unwin'in Tolkien'den bir devam kitabı üzerinde çalışmasını istemesine yetecek seviyede popüler oldu. Konuyla ilgili ilham almadığını hissetmesine rağmen, bu talep Tolkien'in en ünlü eseri olan şeye başlamasını engellemedi: Üçlü Destansı Roman. Yüzüklerin Efendisi (1954-55'te yayınlandı). Tolkien, Yüzüklerin Efendisi için ana anlatı ve eklerini yazmak için on yıldan fazla zaman harcadı. Bu süre zarfında, özellikle Narnia Chronicles'ın yazarı olan The Inklings 'in, özellikle en yakın arkadaşı C.S. Lewis'in sürekli desteğini aldı. Hem Hobbit hem de Yüzüklerin Efendisi , Silmarillion 'un arka planına karşı, ancak ondan bir süre sonra oluşturuldu. İlk başta Tolkien, Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ni Hobbit gibi bir çocuk hikayesi olarak nitelendiriyordu, ancak yazıyı hızla daha karanlık ve daha ciddi hale getirdi. Hobbit’in doğrudan bir devamı olmasına rağmen, daha eski bir kitleye hitap eden Tolkien'in önceki yıllarda inşa ettiği Beleriand’ın muazzam arka hikayesine ve ölümünden sonra yayınlanan Silmarillion’a ve diğer yayınlara dayanıyordu. Fantazi türünde Tolkien'in etkisi, Yüzüklerin Efendisi'nin başarısından sonra ortaya çıkmıştır. Tolkien, ölümüne kadar Orta Dünya tarihi üzerinde çalışmaya devam etti. Fantezi yazarı Guy Gavriel Kay’ın yardımlarıyla oğlu Christopher, 1977’de Silmarillion olarak yayınlanan bu malzemenin bir bölümünü tek bir ciltte düzenledi. 1980'de Christopher Tolkien bunu, Bitmemiş Masallar (Unfinished Tales) başlığı altında daha parçalı bir materyal koleksiyonu ile takip etti. Sonraki yıllarda, Orta Dünya'nın on iki cildinde Orta Dünya'nın yaratılışı üzerine büyük miktarda arka plan materyali yayınladı. Tolkien'in ölümünden sonra gerçekleşen tüm bu işler tamamlanmamış, vazgeçilmiş ve alternatif düpedüz çelişkili çalışmalar içermektedir, çünkü bunlar sürekli devam eden bir çalışmadır ve Tolkien hikayelerden herhangi biri için kesin bir versiyonu nadiren belirlemiştir. Yüzüklerin Efendisi ile Hobbit arasında, birbiriyle en yakın olan iki eser arasında bulunabilecek tam bir tutarlılık bile yoktur; çünkü Tolkien, bütün geleneklerini birbirleriyle tam olarak bütünleştiremedi. 1965 yılında Hobbit'i üçüncü bir baskı için düzenlerken, kitabın tamamını yeniden yazmak istediğini belirtti. Yüzüklerin Efendisi, 1960'larda son derece popüler oldu ve o zamandan beri, hem satış hem de okuyucu anketleri tarafından değerlendirilen, yirminci yüzyılın en popüler kurgu eserlerinden biri olarak sıralamada kaldı. BBC tarafından yürütülen 2003 "Büyük Okuma" anketinde Yüzüklerin Efendisi "Ulusun En Sevilen Kitabı" olarak seçildi. Avustralyalılar, Avustralya ABC’si tarafından 2004’te yapılan bir ankette Yüzüklerin Efendisini “ Favori Kitabım ” olarak seçti. Amazon.com müşterileri arasında yapılan bir ankette Yüzüklerin Efendisi, en sevdikleri "binyıl kitabı" olarak değerlendirildi. 2002'de Tolkien, BBC tarafından yürütülen bir ankette doksan ikinci "en büyük Briton" olarak seçildi ve 2004'te, her iki listede de yer alan tek kişi olarak SABC3'ün Büyük Güney Afrikalıları'nda otuz beşinci olarak oylandı. Popülerliği yalnızca İngilizce konuşulan dünyayla sınırlı değildir. İngiltere'nin "Büyük Okuma" anketinden esinlenerek 2004 yılında yapılan bir ankette, yaklaşık 250.000 Alman, Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ni (Der Herr der Ringe) en sevdikleri edebiyat eseri olarak seçti. El Yazmaları Yüzüklerin Efendisi'nin ilk taslakları (başlangıçta "Sihirli Yüzük"), 1956'da Wisconsin Milwaukee'deki Marquette Üniversitesi'ne 1.500 pound sterline satıldı (yaklaşık 4.700 $). 11.000'den fazla sayfa dahil edildi, yazılar ve birkaç illüstrasyon vardı. Diğer orijinal materyaller Oxford Bodleian Kütüphanesinde korunmaktadır. Marquette Üniversitesi, The Hobbit'in ve Farmer Giles of Ham'ın da dahil olduğu diğer el yazmaları ile El Yazmaları'nın kanıtlarını, Oxford Bodleian Kütüphanesi ise Silmarillion notlarını ve Tolkien'in akademik çalışmalarını barındırmaktadır. 2000 li yıllardan itibaren el yazmalarının birçoğu Tolkien: Maker of Middle-earth (2017) ve The Art of The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien (2015) yayınlarında açıklandı. Diller : ''Ayrıca Orta Dünya Dilleri. Tolkien'in hem akademik kariyeri hem de edebi eseri, onun dil ve filoloji sevgisinin ayrılmaz bir parçasıdır. Kolejde Yunan filolojisinde uzmanlaştı ve 1915'te Old Icelandic ile özel konu olarak mezun oldu. 1918'de Oxford İngilizce Sözlüğüne katkıda bulundu. İki yıl sonra Leedswhere'e gitti ve dilbilim öğrenci sayısını beş ila yirmiden fazla arttırdığı için krediye hak kazandı. Eski İngilizce kahramanlık şiirleri, İngilizce tarihi, çeşitli Eski İngilizce ve Orta İngilizce metinleri, Eski ve Orta İngilizce filolojisi, tanıtıcı Germen filolojisi, Gotik, Eski İzlandaca ve Ortaçağ Galcesi dersleri verdi. 1925 yılında, 33 yaşında, Tolkien, Anglo-Saxon'un Rawlinson ve Bosworth Profesörlüğüne başvurduğunda Leeds'teki Cermen filolojisi öğrencilerinin bir "Viking Kulübü" kurmalarından gurur duymuştur. Özel olarak "ırksal ve dilsel öneme sahip şeyler" onun ilgisini çekmiştir ve 1955'teki İngilizce ve Galce derslerinde, ırk ve dil konusundaki anlayışı için çok önemli olan, "anadili" olarak adlandırdığı, "beşik dili" olarak adlandırdığı, miras bırakılmış bir dil tadı fikri onun hoşuna gitmiştir. Tolkien'in bir filolog olarak profesyonel çalışmasına paralel olarak, yapay dillerin inşasına olan tutkusu akademik çıktısının oldukça zayıf kalmasına neden olmuştur. Bunların en iyisi Quenya ve Sindarin , ve aralarındaki etimolojik bağlantı Tolkien'in legendarium 'unun çekirdeğini oluşturmuştur. Tolkien için dil ve dilbilgisi estetik ve övünç meselesiydi ve özellikle Quenya "phonaesthetic" düşüncelerinden; "Elvenlatin"(fonolojik olarak Latince'ye dayanıyor, Fince ve Yunanca'dan içerikler) olarak tasarlanmıştı. 1945'lerin sonlarında, Tolkien’in Atlantis efsanesiyle bağlantılı “hafif bir Semitik lezzet” dili olan Numenorean ’a kayda değer bir katkı yapıldı.The Notion Club Papers tarafından dilin kalıtılabilirliği konusundaki fikirlerine doğrudan bağlantı kuruldu ve bu yolla “İkinci Çağ ” ve Eärendil efsanesi legendarium'da zemin buldu, böylece Tolkien'in yirminci yüzyıldaki "gerçek birincil dünya" ile Orta Dünya'nın efsanevi geçmişi arasında bir bağlantı sağlandı.J.R.R. Tolkien, The One Wiki to Rule Them All Referanslar Category:Gerçek Kişiler Category:Yazarlar